Song love story sort of
by cooliogirl0569
Summary: I created these two characters and thought that song fitted them. One-shot  Magnet belongs to Vovaloid


Magnet IN HIGH-SCHOOL

Cole, and Flower were walking around school together. When there was an assembly and everyone was supposed to be there. When we got there the principle was trying to talk over everyone.

Principle: Everyone we will be having a singing contest in 2 weeks on Friday, and it has to be a duet and the oposite gender. Sign up in the office. That is all.

Cole: Wanna do the contest with me?

Flower: Why?

Cole: 'cuz I'm bored. ;)

Random fangirl of Cole's: Ooh! If she doesn't sing with you, can I?

Flower:... Fine. I'll sing with you.

Cole: Awesome! I'll go sign us up.

Later when he came back..

Cole: So what song do you want to do?

Flower: IDK. You pick.

Cole: Ok, how about Magnet? English version of course.

Flower: Ummm.. Sure, I guess.

After 2 weeks of practicing alone it was the day of the contest.  
>Cole and Flower were vocaloid magnet costumes. On Flower's buttefly was the color green, Cole's fav color, and on Cole's butterfly was the color purple, Flower's fav color.<p>

Cole: You ready?

Flower: I guess.

Announcer: Up next is Cole and Flower singing Magnet.

Cole and Flower go up on stage and turn away from each other.  
>The music starts.<p>

Flower sings: Like a flame that's burning so softly deep within my gentle heart.  
>Now our soul's entwine passionately I should have known this from the start.<br>All the butterflies fly around us dance around so gracefully And the magic dust from it's wing Fall slowly to your hand.

Both: There's nothing that tastes better than your sweet lips.

Cole sings: We embrace in what's called a sinful kiss If this is a sin that can't be forgiven.

Both: Then all the more.  
>Our flames of passion soar.<p>

Both: So hold me close inside your arms.  
>And save me from the rights and wrongs.<br>And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing.  
>Kiss me on the lips What could be more sweeter then this ?<br>Intoxicated by love and it's drug I wanna love you eternally

Cole: My desire for you grows with each and every passing day If you truly loved me you'll listen to what I have to say.  
>If our love is too "strange" to handle,<br>I will make it right for you Push the boundaries of our love and lose yourself in it.

Both: If we happen to completely lose our minds.

Flower: I'd be fine with melting away with you

Both: Why does it seem that there's no way in this world.  
>to make you mine until the end of time.<p>

Both: Through all the times that we have had No matter if it's good or bad.  
>I hope you'll know that I'll always be right here waiting for you.<br>There's no turning back The love we share is just a trap But that is fine with me.  
>Just know this is true I'm deeply in love with you<p>

Cole: I get nervous with each day that passes by And I cry with you watching over me

Flower: "It's going to be okay" is what you said Did I not see. The tear's you shed for me

Both: So hold me close inside your arms.  
>And save me from the rights and wrongs.<br>And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing.  
>Kiss me on the lips What could be more sweeter then this ?<br>Intoxicated by love and it's drug I wanna love you

Both: Pull me close to you just like a magnet would do and even if someday we are torn apart you'll be in my heart hold onto me tight there's no denying this is right But that is fine with me just know this is true I'm deeply in love with you

The song ended with Cole and Flower holding hands leaning in and Flower was blushing through the entire the song.

Cole: You did really well.

Flower blushes: Uh, you did better than me.

Cole leans in: Don't say that, you were great.

Flower blushes and looks away.

Announcer: Now to announce the winners! ...  
>The winners are... Cole and Flower singing Magnet!<p>

Cole: Awesome we won! Probaly because of your beautiful singing.

Flower blushes like a strawberry: Erm.. Shoudn't we get on stage and bow?

Cole: Yeah, let's go!. He grabs Flower's hand goes on stage.

They got on stage holding hands and bowed. They each got a trophy,  
>Flower a female singer trophy, and Cole a male singer trophy.<br>Once they got off stage Cole wanted to tell Flower something.

Cole: Hey Flower?

Flower: Yeah?

Cole: Close your eyes..

Flower: Umm. ok

Cole leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. As soon as their lips touched Flower's eyes shot open.  
>As soon as Cole realized that her eyes were open he pulled away but Flower held his hand.<br>Cole was blushing and so was Flower. Flower hugged tightly. Cole was shocked but soon recovered and hugged her back. 


End file.
